Old Ties and New Knots
by CapnLadyMasquerade
Summary: Roxannya Malfoy has always surrounded herself with the finer things in life. Gorgeous friends, handsome boys and the best robes. Will she risk all of that when she gets tangled up in spring fling with Albus Potter? Or is there more to this forbidden love?
1. Detention

**Old Ties**

As the teacher droned on about things and people long since past, Roxannya daydreamed. Images of carriages, suave men in tuxedos, corsets, top hats, champagne, masquerade balls, masked boys and spiteful women clouded her mind, so that the teacher had to address her several times before she snapped back to the real world, and answered lamely

"Yes?"

"Thank You, Miss Malfoy. Now that I have your attention, would you please answer the question?"

Roxannya stared at him blankly, wishing desperately that she knew what the question was.

"Well, Miss Malfoy?" Professor Weasley said sarcastically.

"Could you please repeat the question Professor?" She asked meekly.

"I most certainly will---"

Roxannya released a breath she didn't know she had been holding, and was about to smile at the slimy git when he did the most loathsome thing she could think of.

"After school, while you are serving detention."

Roxannya's jaw dropped. How dare he! She actually thought about flashing him with her trademark Malfoy glare but thought better of it, she had quidditch tomorrow and she wasn't going to let some stupid History Professor take that away from her.

Through her tightly clenched teeth, she answered "See you there."

Professor Weasley was the most wretched teacher to her. He was so spent on making her life as miserable as possible, that he often completely overlooked many of the attentive students, just to point her out and embarrass her. He knew very well that she had not heard the question, he just wanted to see her squirm.

The rest of the class was spent copying out of the textbook, filling out stupid charts, and recording dates . As soon as they were dismissed she headed to the front of the room to ask about her detention. Professor Weasley was a tall, lanky man, that had faded freckles and medium length red hair. Though now there were a few gray streaks here and there. Her father had gone to school with him and his famous friends, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. Her father, Draco, had made amends with the "Golden Trio" not too long after the end of the war. However, when she was around nine years old, they had a sort of falling out with one another . She used to play with Professor Weasley's kids and still saw them around school. However, they would only exchange pleasantries, and then be on their way. As she approached the desk she noticed a small photo of his family. All of them were smiling and waving happily through the frame all embraced in a group hug at the Potter's house. Next to that photo she saw another of Potter's family, then one of his brother George's, and one of what looked to be a family reunion (almost everyone in that photo had red hair.).

"Here Miss Malfoy."

Roxannya was again plucked from her mind by her professor.

"My office, 6 o'clock, sharp. Do not be late. I have better things to do than to sit around and wait for unappreciative students."

Roxannya took the note and with a curt nod and a simple "Thank you, professor." She left.

Moving with an unmatched speed and yet still carrying her classic Malfoy elegance, Roxannya quickly made her way down to the Great Hall for lunch. Outside the doors she saw him. Her heart began to race, and she felt a fluttering in her stomach, that only one boy could create. Thomas Zabini. With his caramel colored skin, soft black hair, and liquid black eyes, who wouldn't feel like they were about to faint every tine they saw them? Roxannya took a deep breath to steady her hammering heart. Holding her head high she then proceed to approach the doors at a casual but still stunningly graceful pace. When she was close enough, Zabini grabbed her wrist and spun her around to make her face him. He smiled playfully at her, his eyes sparklingly with mischief.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Well you see, I was just headed in to meet my boyfriend." She replied coyly.

"Boyfriend?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Now, who would be so lucky as to have a beautiful girl like you?"

Roxannya felt the color rise in her cheeks. Whenever he complimented her she always blushed. It was ever so frustrating. And then she could never think of anything witty or flirtatious to say back. When all she did was smile at him, he said "You know what, I don't think you have a boyfriend."

"Oh, but I do."

"Really? What's he like?"

"Well, for one thing, he's rich." She said evasively.

"Oh, so you're a gold digger?" Zabini said folding him arms across his chest.

"Heavens no!" Roxannya replied feigning shock and mortification. Zabini chuckled at her.

"Okay then, so what's so great about him?"

"He's also captain of the Slytherin quidditch team."

"Really?"

Roxannya nodded "Yep, and not only that but he is also smart, adventurous, fun, handsome and " she said in her best seductive voice " he is an amazing kisser."

"Is he now?" Zabini said, his eyes shinning. Roxannya nodded. "We'll have to see about that." he said.

With that he gently lifted her chin so that her soft lips meet his. Roxannya could have sworn that her heart stopped beating. After a moment Zabini broke the kiss, and kissed her hand, then her forehead, then her cheek, and her nose and finally found her lips again. Her stomach growled, and Zabini pulled away smiling.

"I think you should get something to eat." He said gesturing toward her stomach.

"Oh, yeah. You want to sit together?" Roxannya asked .

"I can't. I have to finish an Ancient Runes essay. Plus I already ate." He shrugged, "I was just waiting for you to get down here."

"Oh, okay. I guess I will see you later then." She finished lamely.

He smiled at her. "I guess so."

Then with a last peck on the cheek, he left. Roxannya smiled giddily before regaining some of her composure and entering the Great Hall.


	2. Friends and Foes

**Hey, first off, thank you so much for reading! I really did not think anyone would read this. So again thank you sooooooo much!!!!! :D**

**Next, I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it. Don't worry we'll get to come drama soon. I really do not know if I am going to write the actual quidditch game or not, I will think it over. I haven't written in a while because I am on Spring Break!! BE DO DO DO!!!!!!! Anyways….. I will try to write on more of a schedule and update the story more so you guys do not have to wait as long for something to read. :D**

**Well, thanks again!**

_**Enjoy…**_

**Chapter Two**

Roxannya quickly made her way to her regular seat at the Ravenclaw table. Yes, the daughter of Draco Malfoy was not in Slytherin. However, as her mother had said it was better than Gryffindor, and certainly better than Hufflepuff. Roxannya's brother, Scorpious, had followed in his father's footsteps, and sat at the Slytherin table laughing at some reenactment of a prank that was probably at the expense of some first year.

"So how was the snogging?" said Olivia from across the table.

Olivia had become Roxannya's friend not too long after entering Hogwarts, and was only too often commenting on Roxannya's love life. Or lack there of, depending on the week. She was a pretty girl of 16, though she looked much older. Perhaps that was why she dated older men. Much older men. Olivia was known for her looks and for her promiscuousness. She was often put in detention for being found in a multitude of places with a multitude of boys. And, as was the case last year, teachers. How she was put in Ravenclaw, Roxannya would never know. Maybe it because she could talk her way out of almost anything.

"Well?" Olivia pressed.

"Better than usual." Roxannya said as she grabbed a cheese sandwich and an apple.

"You know what they say, distance makes the heart grow fonder." said Jane, as she reached across the table to snatch a strawberry from Olivia's plate.

Much like Olivia, Roxannya had befriended Jane in her first year at Hogwarts. However, unlike Olivia, Jane wasn't found with multitude of boys, just the one. Jane had been with the same boy since third year and they had to be the cutest and most sickening couple ever to walk the face of the Earth. However, it was sweet, and Jane was her friend so everyday Roxannya endured the mushy talk about her best friend and her brother.

"Why just yesterday, Scorp and I were-"

"Stop right there! I have already stated that I want to hear no mention of my brother and yourself while I am eating. AND you are suppose to use a fake name remember?"

"Fine." Jane said pouting slightly. "Yesterday, Austen, and I were talking about how we should all get together at the Three Broomsticks during next weeks Hogsmeade trip. "

Roxannya smiled sweetly while she bit hard into her apple. As she chewed she shuffled through a list of well rehearsed excuses. It wasn't that she didn't want to go, she just wanted to stay behind. That way Thomas and her could be alone for one whole day. The very thought made her heart race.

"Can't. I was going to ask Professor Weasley if I could change my detention to that Saturday."

"Why?"

"Well, we have that quidditch game tomorrow, and I really need the practice so I was just going to switch it. You know he would love to have an excuse to take away my one day of true freedom." Jane smiled at Roxannya.

"Okay, if you say so." said Jane. "But we all know you don't need the practice, you're the best on the team!"

"Of course she is! Roxannya is going to catch that snitch before they can get settled in the stands." Cheered Olivia.

Roxannya smiled at her friends. She hated lying to them but if it got her out of what was bound to be an awkward Hogsmeade day with her brother well then that is just what she would do.

"Well I'd better go talk to Professor Weasley about that detention." Roxannya sighed and stretched as she collected her things. "Bye."

"Bye! See you in Care of Magical Creatures!" said Jane

"See you later." chorused Olivia.

Before she left Roxannya grabbed a granny smith apple off the table and headed back upstairs to try and talk Professor Weasley into changing her detention. She hoped it wouldn't be a waste of her time.

*~{*}~*

"Later." Chorused almost the entire Gryffindor table as Albus left.

Albus Severus Potter had quickly become the man on campus as it were. Of course how couldn't he, when his dad was Harry Potter? At first Albus hated being in the limelight. It was so intrusive upon his life. every minuscule thing he did was talked about and noticed, sometimes it was even written in the papers. What he wore, what bands he liked, what his favorite color was, what his favorite food was, what girl he was dating, what his grades were, and so much more. It used to drive him insane! Until his little sister came along and now she was the talk of the town. Well, she had been for a little while anyway. To his family's great pleasure after Lily entered her third year at Hogwarts, the publicity on the Potter family died down almost entirely. Albus found that he almost missed the excitement of the crazy writers and having to go places undercover. Almost.

As Al made his way upstairs to his uncle Ron's classroom he thought about the strategies he would employ against Ravenclaw the following night. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. Ravenclaw had recently become a favorite to win this years house cup, all because of a girl. No, she wasn't a girl, she was a clever, villainess, wretched, siren that was going to lose him the House cup! Albus had to think of some way to out smart her. He had already studied her in the past, and he had watched them practice several times, he even went to their tryouts in the beginning of the year. She seemed to never use more than the necessary exertion to win. The girl, Malfoy, was very smart and always played, not to her team's advantages, but the opposing teams weaknesses. That is where Al had gotten the idea about staking out Ravenclaw practices, if he could play the way she played maybe he could get to her.

Al opened the door to his uncle's office only to find that he was busy. Sitting in front of is uncle sat none other than, Malfoy herself. She sat in the chair regally, with a casual air. However, Al saw that behind her posture she was slightly nervous, and maybe a little irritated. Her dark hair was braided into two plaits that fell past her shoulders. Her grey eyes looked him up and down in a way that made him square his shoulders, and stand a little straighter.

"Sorry, "Al said, looking away from Malfoy and to his uncle. "I can wait outside if you need me too."

"No, no. That won't be necessary. Miss Malfoy, you don't mind if Albus stays do you?" Asked Ron, Al noted that there was a slight menace in the way he addressed her.

"No. I don't mind." Malfoy said in a terse but respectful tone.

"Well, then I guess you should take a seat." Then Ron waved his wand and a chair landed lightly beside Albus. Obviously, his uncle had been practicing with Albus's Aunt, Hermione.

"Thanks." said Al.

"Now" said Ron in a business like voice. "What was it that you needed to see me about?"

"Well, Sir. I was wondering if you could perhaps change my detention to next Saturday."

Malfoy answered nervously.

"And why should I do that?"

"You see Sir, I was hoping that I could change the day so that I may practice tonight. We do have a game tomorrow Sir. As I am sure you are well aware." She seemed to say this towards Albus instead of his uncle. Ron looked at her for a moment then flipped through a calendar on his desk.

"Next Saturday… hmm. You are aware that next Saturday is Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Then why would you want to miss that?" Ron looked at her quizzically. Al was sure that in his uncle's mind not going to Hogsmeade was a terrible sacrifice and could be a symptom to some deadly disease.

"Well, " Al noticed that she sounded a little taken aback and confused. " I thought that it would only be fair to take away an important day instead of any other day."

"I wouldn't want to do that." said Ron sweetly.

Albus noticed a small smile creep onto his uncle's freckled face. Albus glanced at Malfoy, she was sitting in chair just as she had been before, but now a look of worry crossed her features. Why was she worried? His uncle just said that he wasn't going to take away Hogsmeade? What was wrong with this girl?

"However, I do agree that if you want to switch your detention that it must be in lieu of an equally important date." At this Ron looked at his young nephew knowingly. Albus started back confused, he had no idea what was going on.

"So," said Ron "I guess that means tomorrow night at 6'oclock then!" Ron smiled triumphantly at Albus.

"NO!!! WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!" Albus leaped up as the chair he had been sitting in clattered to the ground.

"Albus, are you okay?" The older man inspected Albus as though he had gone insane.

"Umm, it's just that- well, uh, the game is tomorrow and uh--"

"I think what Potter is trying to say, is that it would look terrible for him to still lose against a team even though they've no captain." Said Roxannya scathingly.

"Yeah!" Albus replied with gusto. Then his face falling he said "Wait a minute-"

"Well then Miss Malfoy I suppose that you need to straiten out your priorities."

Roxannya, through clenched teeth replied "It would seem so."

"Wait" Albus walked towards his uncle Ron's desk and addressed him in a whisper "Why can't she just do it, oh, I don't know, um on ANY OTHER DAY BUT TOMORROW!"

"Why are you spent on this?" Ron whispered urgently. "This is Malfoy, Malfoy! Okay? Draco Malfoy's spawn alright! Now she is just as loathsome and evil as he was and I am going to show her that she doesn't always get what she wants Now explain to me why on Earth you want her at that game?"

"Because." Albus sighed "Because, I want to play her. I want to beat her. If she's not there then where is the fun in winning against her?"

Ron ran his hand over his face and looked at his nephew gravely "Sorry to be the one to tell you this Al, but you're not going to win if she plays."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Albus said defensively.

Ron sighed again and he felt older than he had in years, all he wanted to do was to take his afternoon nap in peace. Instead he was being badgered by his nephew and the irksome Malfoy girl.

"Fine! She can play!"

Albus grinned triumphantly "Thanks Uncle Ron! You won't regret it!"

"I hope not. And don't come crawling to me if she beats you tomorrow!"

"If." Al said sarcastically "If, is good"

"Excuse me." Albus jumped at the arrival of Malfoy at his side. He noted that she came up to a little over his shoulder.

"Oh, yes. Well Miss Malfoy I suppose that I can allow you to serve your detention next Saturday."

"Thank you, Sir." Malfoy grinned with relief Albus noticed that she had straight gleaming white teeth framed by a small pair of full, rosy lips. As she gathered her things Al tossed his uncle the cheese sandwich he had brought him and saying goodbye, headed for the door.

However, Malfoy was about to grab the handle. An awkward moment passed as both students stood waiting for the other to go through the door. Then just as Albus was reaching for the handle Malfoy did as well. Albus let his hand drop to his side uselessly and chuckled. Malfoy did not. She just stood there glaring at him, almost as if she were trying to force him to move out of the way with her eyes.

Albus reached out for the handle again and held it opened for her. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Ladies first." Albus said with a wave of his hand, and a slight bow. She looked at him once more then glided passed him. Al shook his head. "Malfoy was some kind of strange." Then he proceeded out into the corridor.

*~{*}~*

"That Potter was some kind of strange." Roxannya thought to herself. She was just breathing a huge sigh of relief when an annoying voice interrupted her bliss.

"So, why are you trying to get out of the best day ever?" Roxannya closed her eyes, "Do not turn around." she thought to herself.

"Oh, come on. You can tell me. What's a little gossip between friends?" said Potter in what could have been mistaken by a passerby as a caring tone.

"Shit." Roxannya thought "His stupidity and arrogance is going to do me in." Then she spun on her heels, quite unexpectedly, by Potter's close proximity to her and his clumsy recovery.

"Hey, you could have given me a warning!" Potter said while straitening his back.

"Yeah, whatever." She said dismissively "And Potter, we're not friends. Unless by friends you mean I allow your meager and, to be quite frank, pathetic, life to continue." Roxannya added scathingly. Potter stared at her mouth slightly agape, as his tiny brain attempted to shuffle through all the appropriate emotions that crossed his face, and to pick one with which, he was bound to do or say something stupid.

"Yeah. Well-" He was furiously trying to think of a comeback. Instead, he went with changing the subject. "We're going to beat you tomorrow night!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well, " she said taking a step closer, so that they were almost touching noses. "if your chasers are as, quick" Roxannya said flirtatiously as she looked him up and down "as you are, then I see no problem." Before the moment could become any more awkward than it was, Roxannya, smiling, pulled away and headed for Care of Magical Creatures.

As she turned the corner she heard Potter yell lamely "WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT! YOU JUST WAIT, YOU'LL BE WISHING YOU HAD DETENTION!"


End file.
